cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysokamia
Mysokamia is a republic on the west Indian coast noted for agriculture, science, and seafaring. It is the founder of the DGNF alliance and an advocate of international justice. General Information The nation is based on Constitutional principles intended for government to intefere as little as possible with everyday life. The citizens of Mysokamia enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. Mysokamia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants, which will minimize the need for coal, oil, and gas plants. It has an fairly open border policy and allows guest workers, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Mysokamia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. Mysokamia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens, and is known for being stingy and selective in granting foreign aid outside of its own alliance, since the government principle is to tax only for necessary government expenditures. The Congress of Mysokamia has expressed interest in aiding other nations that it believes are under unjust attack. However, these efforts have been hampered by a mostly defensive-based military composition with only limited capability for offensive action on behalf of other nations. Its air-force consists entirely of long-range fighters (in order to extend it's defensive position over the oceans as well to protect the seas around its outlying islands), and many of the AFVs are tank destroyers rather than main battle tanks. Linguistic Background of the Name The word "Mysokamia" is an anglicized combination of two Kiguaran words: "Miyso" meaning "many" or "variety", and "Kaiman", which means "people". However, Kaiman is not the standard plural form of "person", and instead carries the sense of a unified group which shares a definite identity or specific characteristic. Thus, the compound word doesn't just mean "many people" but carries the sense of a variety of people who have nevertheless come to share a common identity. It is often paraphrase-translated "Many united people" or "A variety of people come together as one." In proper Kiguaran the name would be Miyso-kaiman as either a noun or adjective, but in English it is rendered Mysokamia and the citizens are called Mysokamian. History Beginnings Mysokamia was founded 11/20/2007 by Anglo-Germanic exiles on the Western Coast of the Cyberearth's Indian Subcontinent formerly occupied by the ancient Kiguaro tribe. The remnants of the Kiguaro still lived in the area, scattered in villages in the plains and forrests surrounding the weak independent cities in the area, eeking out a modern existance while still preserving what relics were left of their culture. Eventually, the area was occupied by a combined Anglo-German group of settlers, mostly refugees fleeing a devastating war. This was no mere rabble, however; it included some of the best minds of their old world - architects, chemists, astronomers, doctors - using their means to flee the destruction. This group united the cities and the area, as they, the Kiguaro, and the various city-states all saw the advantage of forming a single nation. Seperate, their unclaimed lands would have soon been overrun by surrounding nations. The government of Mysokamia was quickly organized as a limited consistutional republic and began forming treaties and trade alliances with surrounding nations, beginning with the Grathian Empire and the GoldenStateWarriors. The GoldenStateWarriors were the first country to recognize the new nation of Mysokamia, and a Grathian cargo ship was the first foreign vessel to dock in a Mysokamian port - the beginning of a trade relationship that continued until the Empire dissolved. On 11/27/2007, the week-old nation, having established several contacts with other nations who were members of the Den Games Network Forums, founded an alliance known as the Den Games Network Federation, or DGNF. The Grathian Empire was the first to join and many others soon followed. Within the Federation, Mysokamia has an especially close relationship with Weasaliastanica. Although not one of Mysokamia's major trading partners, some important trade has occurred between the nations as well as financial investments. Weasliastanican gem funds are the #1 source of foreign investment in Mysokamian banks, Weasliastanican lead was a major contributor to the weaponry of the Mysokamian defense force, and Mysokamian ecological science and water purification techniques have been a boost to the Weasel's environment and health. The Trade War On 4/4/2008, a Mysokamian cargo vessel, the Halcyon, left port with 2,000 troops onboard, bound for the green nation of GT TED/AR15 TSH77769 to help restore civil order, in a show of support for GPA. Unknown to Statalyzer or his cabinet, GT TED/AR15 TSH77769 was a secret member of FAN, which was currently at war with NPO. The troops were unloaded successfully, but a Pacifican submarine sank Halcyon on April 9 as it left port on its return journey, and soon the air forces of a three-nation Pacifican coalition were overhead in Mysokamian airspace without any official declaration of war or causis belli, beginning a 10-day campaign that was as much as walkover as an actual war. The ground forces of Mysokamia fought well and extracted a high price from the enemy while holding the frontiers, but was nearly destroyed. The Mysokamian air force was mostly annihilated on the ground on the first day, and for the next 9 days the nation was racked by a terror-bombing campaign that resulted in over half the urban population either dead or fleeing to the countryside. With no navy, Mysokamia was also unable to prevent a blockade of its ports. Only one neutral nation, SpeedCrawl, was able to get any aid through, and two large outlying islands, Lansen and Ciribě, were occupied. An appeal to the New Pacific Order's leaders on the basis that Mysokamia was never involved with FAN in any way and could not possibly have known about TED/AR-15's secret FAN membership resulted in no official peace treaty or apology, but effectively ended the war as the coalition simply halted all attacks.